A Laranja Irritante
thumb | idioma = Inglês | diretor = Spencer Grove | produtor = Gag Films (Divulgação) Kevin Brueck | apresentador = | narrador = | elenco = Dane "Daneboe" Boedigheimer Robert "Bobjenz" Jennings Justine Ezarik Kevin Brueck Aaron Massey Kevin "Nalts" Nalty e vários convidados | abertura = | encerramento = | emissora orig = | form_exibição = | transmissão = 9 de outubro de 2009 – presente | temporadas = 4 (2009, 2010, 2011 e 2012) | episódios = 172 (Episódios e Especiais) e 7 Outtakes (Making Of) | precedida_por = | seguida_por = | relacionados = The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange | site = http://annoyingorange.com/ }} A Laranja Irritante (no original ) é uma série de animação em computação gráfica produzida pela Gag Films em parceria com Daneboe (Dane Boedigheimer). Estreou na internet em 9 de outubro de 2009, obtendo reconhecimento no início de 2010, no site YouTube, onde conseguiu sucesso internacional, principalmente no Brasil, em forma legendada. A série difundiu-se internacionalmente, com mais de dois milhões de acessos ao vídeo inicial (Hey, Apple) e mais de 108 milhões de visualizações da série inteira, até abril de 2010. Em março de 2010 foi considerada a websérie mais vista na internet pelo site Mashable. Já fez paródias com personalidades como Lady Gaga e Michael Jackson e com filmes como Jogos Mortais e De Volta para o Futuro. O início da ideia (Pré-Laranja Irritante) Daneboe, começou a fazer vídeos com alimentos animados em 2006, no qual envolvia ovos, milhos, tomates, suco, peixes e marshmallows, com a parceria com a Gag Films, mas postava os seus vídeos no seu canal do YouTube. Em 2008, Daneboe fez uma minissérie envolvendo uma jarra psicopata com um suco dentro (Kool Aid Killer), no qual matava e lutava contra os seus adversários quando a embalagem de refresco ser aberta e ao misturá-lo com água. 2006-2007 # "Screaming Eggs" (Assustando Ovos) (4 de dezembro de 2006) # "How Heinz Ketchup is Made" (Como Ketchup Heinz é feito) (5 de agosto de 2007) 2008-2009 # "Kool Aid Killer" (23 de janeiro de 2008) # "Killer Kool Aid Valentine" (7 de fevereiro de 2008) # "Terrified Corn Corbs" (28 de abril de 2008) # "Kool Aid vs. Liz Trotta" (28 de maio de 2008) # "Kool Aid vs. Chocolate Rain" (17 de junho de 2008) # "Kool Aid Man vs. Star Wars Kid" (6 de julho de 2008) # "Kool Aid Man vs. Afro Ninja" (3 de julho de 2008) # "Halloween Pumpkin Scare" (26 de outubro de 2008) # "Scared Eggs" (Ovos Assustados) (9 de dezembro de 2008) # "Marshmallow Murder" (20 de agosto de 2009) Único O episódio Hey Apple era para ser o único da Laranja, mas a audiência foi muito alta, então Daneboe resolveu fazer uma série de vídeos no qual nós conhecemos. A Laranja Irritante já é um grande sucesso, principalmente no YouTube. Sinopse Na maioria dos episódios, o ambiente é a cozinha, aonde o protagonista (laranja) começa a conversar com uma fruta ou um outro alimento ou objeto, faz trocadilhos e piadas sobre o alimento ou objeto, começando a irritá-los, até o episódio acabar, normalmente com o co-protagonista a ser cortado com uma faca. Personagens principais A Laranja Irritante: Obviamente ela é super irritante, irritando qualquer um até a morte ou até sofrer muita dor, é o melhor amigo de Pêra e tem uma queda secreta pela "Maracujá". Ele gosta de ser chamado como quiser, menos de maçã. Pêra: Melhor amigo da Laranja, ele o acompanha em vária aventuras, mas em algumas vezes ele questiona Laranja por nunca escuta-lo ou por irrita-lo alumas vezes e/ou prefere fazer outras coisas como em "Melhores Inimigos para sempre" quando ele foi dar uma caminhada. É uma pera Williams. É interpretado por Dane Boedigheimer, assim como Laranja, Maçã Pequena e Marshmallow. Maracujá: É uma garota determinada e responsável, dá muitos conselhos para a laranja, apesar da sua primeira aparição no episódio 9 ela implicar com ele. Maçã Pequena(como gosta de ser chamado): Odeia ser chamado de "Maçã Anã", é muito minúscula e é o melhor amigo de Marshmallow, apareceu pela primeira vez em "Maçã Ácida". Marshmallow: É o melhor amigo da Maçã Pequena, adora a Laranja e sempre ri.Uma das perguntas mais feitas sobre a série é se ele é homem ou mulher pois adora coisas como pôneis,arco íris e unicórnios, além de se achar "feito de nuvens",sua primeira aparição foi em "Jogos Mortais Irritantes Dois. Toranja: Se acha "o tal", tem uma queda por maracujá e odeia laranja. Pensa que é mais irritante que ela, já foi cortado ao meio, mas foi regenerado por um cientista maluco. Sua primeira aparição foi no mesmo episódio de aparição da maracujá. Liam, o Duende: Ele aparece pela primeira vez em Sorte Irlandesa, volta em vários episódios tentando se vingar do Laranja, mas no final sempre acaba falhando e se dando muito mal. Personagens Secundários Obs:Existem muitos personagens secundários , mas pode se ver alguns deles abaixo Avô Limão: Quase não aparece, é muito esquecido, velho e sonolento, já foi ressucitado. Gengibre: Aparece apenas em chega do Senhor Faca, deixa Laranja confusa só de dizer quem é. Faca: Aparece na maioria dos episódios, é revelado que ele possui vida no episódio "Chega do Senhor Faca" Maçã Ácida: é muito nervosa e boca suja, aparece apenas no episódio Maçã Ácida. Pac-Man: Aparece apenas no episódio Pac-mania, acaba sem querer trocando de dimensões com laranja. Tomate: Laranja sempre achou que ele fosse uma maçã. Aparece apenas no episódio Toe-May-Toe e foi triturado no liquidificador no final do episódio. Super Mario: Aparece apenas no episódio Super Mario e No Escuro, tenta salvar Peach, mas acaba voltando para o nível um por causa de Laranja. Kiwi: No começo do episódio Laranja Explosiva, ele explode por estar com soluço. Pimentão Jalapeño: É um pimentão muito admirado pelas garotas. Ele também diz que quando era jovem agia igual ao Laranja. Laranja pensa que ele é uma maçã magra. Manga: Tenta ensinar uma lição de vida à Laranja, mas no final, sofre mais do que qualquer um da série até o episódio 74. Zig Zag:Transforma a Laranja em um ninja fruta, mora embaixo do fogão da cozinha e seu arquinimigo é Coco. Côco : É o maior inimido de Zig Zag e mestre no kung fruta é morto pela faca Massa de pão - Pão de forma - Fatia de pão - Torrada: Era primeiramente uma massa de pão, foi o que mais sofreu na série no episódio 74 ("Ataque ao Pão"), foi esmagado, queimado e fatiado, ambas as ações duas vezes. Laranja do futuro: Foi enviado do ano 2053 para salvar a laranja ,tem uma máscara que lembra à de Darth Vader. Lorde Laranja das Guerras Espaciais: É uma laranja que se passa pela Laranja do futuro. Maçã Verde: A Laranja pensa que ele é um mutante pois é verde e tem formato de uma maçã. Queijo: Odeia a laranja por causa de seus trocadilhos, ele é o terceiro da série a sofrer muito. Marty, a Almôndega: Trabalhava num "Stand Up", mas a Laranja pensou ser mais engraçado e então ela. Provocou e , no final , Marty é esmagado por uma espátula e queimado por uma frigideira. Mãe da Laranja:Ela é parecida com ele, tem um cabelo vermelho e bagunçado e tem o mesmo senso de humor da Laranja Sucos:São dois irmãos que possuem sabores diferentes, um é de cereja e outro azul, apesar de Laranja e Pêra pensarem que azul não é sabor. Girassol:Foi tomar Sol perto da Laranja, fazendo muita sombra, o que deixa ela irritada. Cogumelo:Vivia num canto escuro, até ser levado para cozinha e conhcer Laranja, é muito animado e ri de qualquer coisa (apesar de não saber do que está rindo), apesar de tudo, ele foi usado como um mushroom para Super Mario no final do episodio. Capitão Amora Barba Azul:Possui vário nomes, mas esse é o mais usado, Laranja já tentou fazer uma piada com seu nome, até descobrir que esse era mesmo o nome dele. Servidores Piratas Amoras:Servem ao Capitão Amora Barba Azul, dois foram expulsos do navio por confudirem a fala de seu capitão e atirarem com seus canhões: Yaar - Fire(fogo). Pato de Borracha: Primeiramente era do Capitão Amora Barba Azul, mas no final do episodio Laranja Naval(Naval Orange)ele vira pato de Marshmellow, também é revelado que ele tem vida. Minhoca de Gelatina:Laranja pensava que ele era uma cobra, fazendo piadas sobre cobras, até que Minhoca ser partido a meio pela Faca, mas ela não morre, e sim cria um novo "eu", foi partido várias vezes até reproduzir vários corpos. Sopa:É uma sopa de letrinhas que pode fazer elas flutuarem para fora de si, formando palavras e nomes, seu nome foi confundido várias vezes por Laranja, até que Sopa foi esmagado por um pedaço de telha. Party Rock:É uma pedra que canta no episódio "Party Rock", que é um spoof do vídeo Party Rock Anthem, da banda LMAFAO e é interpretada por DeStorm. Frutas Ressucitadas No episódio Frank-Fruit, é revelado que Avô Limão, a Toranja, o Pepino e o Brócolis são ressucitados por um cientista maluco, de acordo com a história de Pêra em FrankFuit (Frank-Fruta). Característica física dos personagens Os personagens são frutas, legumes, alimentos ou objetos usados no dia a dia (bolas e celular) humanizados, com boca e olhos, que dialogam uns aos outros e tem sentimentos de irritação e dor ao dialogarem com a laranja, e no final, com uma frase da laranja (Knife!) alertando para a fruta ou um legume sobre a faca que o (os) dilacerará, que foi comumente usado no início da série, depois os personagens vitimados passaram a ser chutados, queimados por curto-circuito ou ser colocado(a) na panela com água fervida. Então, os personagens vitimados têm um final "trágico e cômico" quando a laranja termina de irritá-lo (los) com sua risada sádica e faz trocadilhos com a vítima. Episódios Episódios de 2009 # Hey Apple (Maçã) # Plumpkin (Agórdora) # Toe-May-Toe (Tomate) # Sandy Claus (Areia Noel) Episódios de 2010 # More Annoying Orange (Mais Laranjas Irritantes) # Super Bowl Football (Bola de Hand) # Wazzup (Eaee!!) # Saw (Jogos Mortais Irritantes) # Passion of the fruit (Toranja e Maracujá) # Orange Gets Autotuned (Apple iPhone) # A cheesy episode (Um Episódio Fedido) # Luck o' the Irish (Sorte Irlandesa) # Prank Call#1: Tanning Salon (Trote no Salão de Bronzeamento) # Annoying Super Mario (Irritando Super Mario) # Muddy Buddy (Amigo Lamacento/ Mystery Potato Man) # Excess Cabbage (Excesso de Legumes) # The Annoying Trailer (Um Trailer Irritante) # The Cursed Onion Ring Tape (A Fita da Maldição do Anel de Cebola) # The Onion Ring (O Chamado Irritante) # Wazzup 2: Wassabi (Wassabi) # Pain-apple (A-dor-caxi) # Pacmania (Pacman) # Picture Contest (Concurso de Fotos) # Grapefruit's Revenge (A Vingança da Toranja) # Grandpa Lemon (Avô Limão) # Picture Contest Winners (Vencedores do Concurso) # Back to the Fruiture (De volta para o Fruturo) # Mystery Guest (O Convidado Misterioso) # Annoying Orange vs. FRED (A Laranja Irritante vs. FRED) # Orange of July (Laranja de 4 de Julho) # The Orange Cup (Copa Laranja) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Apples (Maçãs Mutantes Ninjas) # Lady Pasta (Lady Pasta/Macarrão) # Cruel as a Cucumber (Cruel como um Pepino) # Crabapple (Maçã Ácida) # Million Clones (Um Milhão de Clones) # Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind (Contatos Imediatos da Raça Irritante) # The Sitcom (Série de Comédia) # Going Walnuts (Noz) # Wazzup 3: Bonsai Tree (Árvore Bonsai) # Annoying Saw 2: The Annoying Death Trap (Jogos Mortais Irritantes 2: A Armadilha Mortal Irritante) # No More Mr. Knife Guy (Chega do Senhor Faca) # Happy Birthday! (Feliz Aniversário!) # The Exploding Orange (Laranja Explosiva) # Frankenfruit (Franken Frutas) # Theme Song Attack (Ataque da Música Tema) # Annoying Pear (Pêra Irritante) # Viral Vote (Voto dos Vídeos) # Orange After Dentist (David After Dentist Spoof) Laranja Depois do Dentista (Paródia de David Depois do Dentista) # Kitchen Intruder (Bed Intruder Spoof) with AutoTune remix! (A Laranja Irritante: Intruso de Cozinha (Paródia de Bed Intruder) # Sneezing Marshmallow (Sneezing Baby Panda Spoof) Marshmallow Espirrão (Paródia de Panda Espirrão) # Annoying Orange Meets Charlie the Unicorn (Charlie the Unicorn Spoof)(A Laranja Irritante e Charlie, O Unicórnio)(Paródia de Charlie The Unicorn) # Equals Annoying Orange (Equals Three Spoof) (Sem versão traduzida para o português presente) # Full Kitchen Intruder Song (Versão completa de Intruso de Cozinha) # The Mistery of the Mustachios (O Mistério dos Mustaches) # Jalapeño (Pimentão Jalapeño) # Wishful Thinking (Desejos em pensamento) Episódios de 2011 # The Amnesiac Orange (A Laranja Esquecida) # Rap-berry (Framboesa Rapper) # Food Court (O Julgamento da Laranja) # Wazzup Blowup (Wazzup Estouro!) # Best Fiends Forever (Melhores Amigos para Sempre) # Annoying Valentines (Dia dos Namorados) / Idem - Sitcom Version (em Sitcom) # Annoying Valentines Surprise (Surpresa do Dia dos Namorados!) # It Takes Two to Mango (Manga) # Annoying Orange vs. Gecko (Geico Spoof) (A Laranja Irritante X Gecko (Paródia de Geico)) # ZOOM!!! (ZOOM!!!) # Orange Through Time (Através do Tempos) # Kung Fruit (Kung Fruta) # Fortune Cookie (Biscoito da Sorte) / Idem - Sitcom Version (em Sitcom) # April Fruits Day (Dia das Frutas) # Kitchen Carnage (Carnificina na cozinha) # Rolling in the Dough (Ataque ao Pão) # Nya Nya Orange (Nyan Cat SPOOF) # Comedy Clubbing # Orange Through Time #2 (Através dos Tempos #2) # Mommy and Me (Mamãe e eu) # Fruit For All (Frutas para Todos) Show # Juice Boxing (Caixas de Suco) # Flower Power (Girassol) # Be a Star! (Seja uma Estrela!) # First Person Fruiter (Frutirador em Primeira Pessoa) # Meteortron (Transformers Spoof) (Meteortron - Paródia de Transformers) # YouTubers # Trollin' (Trolls) # Orange Potter and the Deathly Apple (Laranja Potter e a Maçã da Morte) (Paródia de Harry Potter e os Talismãs da Morte) # The Voodoo You Doo! (O Vodu que Você Faz) / Idem - Sitcom Version (em Sitcom) # Orange Goes Hollywood (Laranja vai para Hollywood) # Previously on (Nos Episódios Anteriores...) # In the Dark (No escuro) # Naval Orange (Laranja Naval) # Orange Through Time #3 (Através do Tempos #3) # Gunbrawl (Guerra dos Doces) # Pet Peeve (Peste de Estimação) # Souper Dooper (Super Sopa) # Ask Orange #1 (Pergunte a Laranja #1) # Fake N' Bacon (Bacon Falso) # Orange Through Time #4 (Através dos Tempos #4) # Annoying Orange vs Angry Birds (A Laranja Irritante vs Angry Birds) # Microwave Effect (Efeito do Micro-ondas) # Ask Orange #2: Toast Busters! (Pergunte a Laranja #2: Os Caça-Torradas!) # Chiller (Congelante) # Magic Clam (Molusco Mágico) # Jumping Bean (Feijão Saltitante) # Party Rock (Party Rocker!) # Epic Peel Time (Receita Épica) # Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry (Batalhas Épicas de Rap) # GO! BWAAAH! # Talking Twin Baby Oranges (Laranjas Bebês Gêmeos Conversando) # Fry-day (É Sexta - Dia de fritas) # Ask Orange #3: A-TOY-ING ORANGE! (Pergunte a Laranja #3: A Laranja Brinquedante) # Grapefruit's Totally True Tales: Bigfoot (Os Contos realmente verdadeiros da Toranja: Pé Grande) # Xmas Card Xplosion!! (Explosão de cartões de Natal) # Midget Rudolph (Rudolph Anão) Episódios de 2012 # FPS Orange(FPS Laranja) # 1 Billon Kills! (1 Bilhão de Mortes!) # Once Upon an Orange (Era uma Vez uma Laranja) # Annoying Orange Comedy Roast (Fritando a Laranja) # The Fruitbowl (Fruta Bowl) # The Dating Game (O Jogo do Amor) # Poison Apple (A Maça Envenenada) # He Will Mock You (Ele Vai Te Zoar) # Annoying Orange vs. Mortal Kombat (Laranja Irritante vs. Mortal Kombat) # Ultimate Marshmallow Tease (Provocação Marshmallow) # Dr. Bananas # The Leprechaun Trap (Armadilha de Duendes) # The Hungry Games (Jogos Famintos) # Annoying Orange 2.0 (Laranja 2.0) # Easter Island (Ilha de Páscoa) # Marshmallow's Favorites: Doggy Videos # Ask Orange #4: Master Chef! (Pergunte a Laranja#4: Master Chef!) # WazZOOM (Wazooooom!!!!) # Buddy Cops (Tiras Parceiros) # Bacon Invaders (Invasores Bacon) # U Can't Squash This (Você Não Consegue Esmagar Isso) # Tough Enough (Dúrio Demais) # Big Top Orange (Pião de Circo) # Avocad-bro (A-bro-cate) # Behind the Seeds (Por Trás das Sementes) # Ask Orange #5: Once in a Blew Moon! (Pergunte a Laranja #5) # OMG (OMG Fofocas) # Going Donuts (Donut Surtando) # The Fruitrix (Frutrix: Paródia de Matrix) # Mac & Cheese (Mac & Cheese: Paródia de MIB) # Animated (Animada!) # Fruits vs. Zombies (Plantas vs. Zumbis vs A Laranja Irritante) # Summer Vacation (Férias de Verão) # Marshmallow Pic Contest Winners! (Vencedores do Concurso de Fotos do Marshmallow) # ORANGE NYA NYA STYLE (Laranja Nya Nya Style: Paródia de Gangnam Style) # Buddy Cops 2: Stachehouse (Tiras Parceiros - A Casa de Bigodes) # Monster Burger! (Monstroburger) # Clam's Casino (Concha) # Broccoli Obama Presidential Campaign Video (Campanha Presidencial - Brócolis Obama) # Pit Romney Presidential Campaign Video (Campanha Presidencial - Pit Romney) # Kitchen Decision 2012 (Eleição Presidencial 2012) # TV of TERROR! (TV de Terror) # Leek of Their Own (Alho Porro) # New Kitchen President! (Resultado Presidencial) # Time to Burn (Hora de Queimar) # Ask Orange #6: Fart Ship! (Pergunte a Laranja #6: Navio de Peidos) # Ask President Marshmallow #1 (Pergunte ao Presidente Marshmallow #1) # WAZZUP Video Game Style!(Wazzup em Video Game) # Saw: Animated! (Jogos Mortais Irritantes - versão animada) # Lady Pasta ANIMATED! (Lady Pasta - versão animada) # Kitchen-Mon! (Cozinhamon - Paródia de Pokémon) # Christmas is for Giving (Natal é Pra Se Doar) # Annoying Ways to Die (Maneiras Irritantes de Se Morrer) # Garret the Parrot (Garret, O Papagaio) # Weird Al Holiday Duet! (Dueto de Férias com Weird Al) # Cheesy Salesman (Queijo Vendedor) Outtakes (Making Of) / Especiais # HEY YOUTUBE!!! # Hey Apple! Outtakes (Hey Maçã! Outtakes) # Toe-May-Toe Outtakes # Sandy Claus Outtakes # YouTube Meets Daneboe and Annoying Orange! (YouTube Conhece o Daneboe e a Laranja Irritante) # Fred Goes Grocery Shopping # Annoying Orange Meets Tom Cruise Daneboe Exposed O "Daneboe Exposed" é um vídeo em série que mostra o Daneboe direto do seu canal respondendo as questões de internautas do YouTube, ou sugestões dos mesmos, além de como é o trabalho dele e como se faz os efeitos especiais nos seus vídeos, que se iniciou em 11 de março de 2010, e atualmente há 9 episódios. A Laranja Irritante no Brasil No fim do mês de novembro do ano de 2009, um pouco depois de Daneboe criar o personagem na rede, uma conta do YouTube dedicada a tradução de vídeos variados chamada danieljacksonlegenda postou o primeiro episódio da série com legendas em português, o "Hey Apple!" O sucesso do vídeo foi tanto que D@N!3L jAcKsOn (pseudônimo de Daniel Neves, responsável pelas traduções do canal) passou a traduzir cada episódio periodicamente, a cada dia que é lançado um novo capítulo da série no canal oficial de Daneboe e da Annoying Orange. Esta conta do YouTube acabou responsável pelo sucesso do personagem no Brasil, o popularizando como Laranja Irritante. Emissoras como Rede Record e SBT já exibiram os capítulos legendados em programas televisivos. Atualmente, D@N!3L jAcKsOn continua postando os vídeos a cada sexta feira, em um novo canal exclusivo para o personagem, o ALaranjaIrritanteOfi, que já conta com mais de 6000 usuários inscritos. Em 20 de março de 2010, o site Charges.com.br, fez a charge denominada "Tobby entrevista - Laranja Irritante", aonde a laranja faz piadas com o Tobby para irritá-lo, porque a laranja o comparava com o personagem Mickey Mouse. Depois quando o Brasil perdeu para a Holanda, no dia 2 de julho de 2010, no dia seguinte (3 de julho de 2010) o mesmo site mostrava a laranja irritando o Dunga com trocadilhos com um sotaque holandês. Também, o site já fez "entrevistas" de personagens de outros vídeos virais. Curiosidades * O ator James Caan interpretou a pimenta jalapeño "Chilli Gordo", sendo que o criador da Laranja (Dane Boedigheimer, o mesmo que faz a voz da Laranja, da Pêra, da Maçã Pequena e Marshmallow entre outros) interpretou o mesmo personagem, quando era jovem. * Vários episódios fazem referências à filmes e séries. Exemplos: Efeito Micro-ondas faz referências ao filme Efeito borboleta e As Maçãs Mutantes Ninjas faz referências ao desenho animado Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Adaptação para a Televisão Em Abril de 2011, fora confirmado que The Annoying Orange ganhará uma série de TV. A Gagfilms (empresa do criador da série), em parceria com a The Collective, está produzindo, do mesmo modo de animação da série original, a adaptação para a TV . O canal Cartoon Network distribuirá a série nos EUA . Ao invés de se passar na cozinha, se passará em um carrinho de supermercado que pode se transportar para qualquer lugar Categoria:Fenômenos da Internet Categoria:Outros Artigos Categoria:Artigos Da Laranja Irritante